This project will provide funds to support student, post-doctoral, and young investigators who will be presenting results of basic research related to arthropod vectors of disease at the 75th Annual Meeting of the American Mosquito Control Association (AMCA) in New Orleans, Louisiana. The emphasis on basic research is to support the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Disease (NIAID) mission as it relates to understanding the biology of insect vectors of disease that will ultimately aid in disease prevention. The goals of the AMCA are complementary to those of the NIAID. The AMCA is a non-profit professional organization with a mission to provide leadership, information and education leading to the enhancement of health and quality of life through the suppression of mosquito and other vector-transmitted diseases and the reduction of annoyance levels caused by mosquitoes and other vectors and pests of public health importance. Student, post- doctoral researchers, and young investigator members of the AMCA are vital to continuing research programs that benefit vector control and providing a new generation of vector biologists, control specialists, and defenders of public health. It is critical that these young investigators are allowed the opportunity to meet and interact with established professionals and that the AMCA does what it can to encourage and assist these individuals in traveling to the Annual Meeting. The goals of the AMCA Annual Meeting are: 1) Bring together two major groups, mosquito control operations and research scientists, to work together towards the common goal of reducing vector-borne disease;2) Provide a forum to share current research and operational results and discuss current and long-standing issues relevant to vector biology and control;3) Promote best management practices of vector control using scientific principles;and 4) Encourage students, post-docs, and young investigators to interact with established professionals in vector control, academic, and public health professions. The meeting and notice of available travel funds will be advertised to Universities, public health and vector control agencies, and will encourage women and minorities to apply;award materials will be posted on topically related minority websites. Seven travel awards will be made;five domestic and two international. Two of the awards will be designated for minorities. A travel grant review committee will review all applications and make the determination as to how the seven awards are distributed. Funds will be provided as reimbursements for travel on coach class fare, hotel and meeting registration expense only. This project is relevant to public health in that the American Mosquito Control Association Annual Meeting provides a forum to share current research and operational issues on the biology and control of blood-feeding arthropods and the disease-causing pathogens they transmit. This meeting provides a unique opportunity to bring together two major groups, mosquito control operations and research scientists, to work together towards the common goal of reducing vector-borne disease.